Venos
by xander0603
Summary: This is an original story of mine, Rated 'M' merely because it may become gory later on, not for sex reasons. 5 years in the future, and the world has finally succeeded in creating a council to attempt to resolve their differences, however the English representative Venos is more than he seems. On top of this, there seems to be a group that oppose the existence of this council.


**Why hello, users, this is an original story that I wrote for my benefit. I designed it to amuse me, and to be for my entertainment, however, if you feel that you may manage to derive some enjoyment of your own from it, then feel free to indulge yourself. Love it, hate it, read it merely because you are bored, either way it doesn't really matter to me. Please, by all means, feel free to write a review, however I will only follow your advice if I agree with it.**

Venos

_**5****th**** May 2014 – World Government Centre**_

The overly designed mansion that was to seat the leaders of the world, whilst being designed with grandiose intentions had rather unfortunately ended up being shaped like a malformed pudding, however despite this large flaw the inhabitants seemed far more concerned with other business. The first meeting of a new horizon for the world was at hand, yet that did not seem to bother one of the world leaders; England to be precise. A fat bespectacled man with sagging cheeks and an even more extraordinary belly was tapping his fingers off the ornately carved table he happened to be sitting at. Valued at £1 billion, the table had cost almost as much as the building itself and, if it weren't for the great efforts of the public relations department, almost caused a scandal. Despite this, the table was actually worth its value, unlike the building they were seated in, filled with the latest technology, designed only to respond to the leader of each member nation, carved with an exquisite map of the world and made out of the finest ebony, the finance department had instantly dropped their initial qualms upon viewing the bespoke piece. 'America…' drawled a man with harsh features, matching his swept back hair and beady eyes 'I must insist that you refrain from that incessant drumming, it is a remarkably annoying noise, and I am sure that my fellow members will agree with me'. As Germany, who this man happened to be, stared round the table with a piercing gaze that ensured to his fellow leaders it was unwise to oppose him, each leader offered a quiet stammer of agreement. America, if possible, scowled a little more and stilled his fingers. At that moment the great oak double doors burst open, nearly as ornate as the table, and a man strode in. It would have been impossible for the man to remain unaware of his roommates' stares; however he merely paused for a minute to regard himself in one of the room's many mirrors. A debonair man in his twenties or thirties observed him in return, robed in a custom made suit complete with bow-tie, clearly with no expense to share. He wore his hair in a traditional style, with a mere side-parting, however this detracted nothing from the arrogant manner in which his face, customs and appearance had painted him in. Leaving the mirror, the man sat down at the only empty seat remaining at the great table, England. 'Evening Gentlemen' he announced in that precise tone which is inexplicably hard to achieve, yet whilst seeming careless barely disguises danger 'I apologise for being late, I had… ahem, business to attend to'. 'I believe you gentlemen already know me, for we must have at least spoken on political terms, I am Venos Lucien, at your service'. Germany, attempting to conceal the fact that this man had shocked him in the least coughed 'Yes, it was most unfortunate, I'm afraid we've had no choice but to wait for some time now… I trust that you will be more prompt in the future, howe…' 'But of course, please, do not concern yourselves on my account, in return I shall endeavour to make myself more punctual to these meeting. Now, I believe we have business to attend to, am I correct Germany?'. Germany, on his part, had an astonished look on his face, as if he had never been interrupted before in his life. Nevertheless, he managed to compose himself, 'You're quite right, England, let us not concern ourselves with trivial affairs any longer. Now that you're here, I believe that is everyone. Gentlemen, prepare yourselves, for we, the World Government shall shortly make our first public speech to the world'.

_**5****th**** May 2014 – Newcastle, England**_

'Now, as I am certain you are all aware, the first ever world governing body, The World Council, will be giving their press release today, make sure not to miss it' said a woman in her twenties to thirties, wearing a gray blouse and skirt with large oval glasses resting on her nose. '_How ridiculous'_, thought a student slouching near the back of the room, _'What did they do to find her, ask the dictionary for the definition of a stereotypical teacher?'_. His sardonic tendencies were interrupted however, when the female student to his left tapped his arm. He glanced at her, _'Shoulder length brown hair, pierced ears with blue flower shaped rings, a necklace of a cross – gold, and the female school uniform: white shirt, black blazer and a black skirt. Typical popular girl, huh? What's her problem, I sat at the back for a reason after all'_. The girl seemed to get impatient of him ignoring her, and gave the hand he was using to support his head a sharp pull, making his head practically collide with the desk. 'What?', the boy snapped in a cold, harsh tone, just revealing his anger. 'Stop ignoring me, Sadir', the girl replied in a spoiled, high-pitched tone, 'I asked if you were paying attention, this is one of the most important events of our lives you know'. 'Sadir, huh? I don't recall giving an irritating woman like you my name' he replied coolly. Although she looked mildly offended, she did not let her feeling show in her tone and merely replied 'You are the only student on the register with a false name, and very clearly false as well, I have no idea how you are getting away with it, but there is clearly something odd about you, therefore I went out of my way to sit next to you for this talk. Besides, you haven't yet answered my question'. '_Tch, she noticed?', Ah well, there's not much she can do about it, even if she knows'… _The boy, who was seemingly going by the name Sadir, smirked obviously, and then very clearly, in a tone that sounded like he was enjoying himself stated 'Hmm? The world council? I see no reason for me to support a hypocritical governing body that will do nothing to benefit me, where's my motive? You see, everyone does something for a reason, so unless they give me a reason to support them, I will not act'. This time, the male's words did evoke a reaction, the girl was showing on her face a brilliant mixture of shock and anger. Sadir watched as the girl was clearly trying to form some kind of response to his action, then deliberately stood up, and began to walk away, throwing as he left 'Oh, look, the teacher finished her mundane drivel on your much-loved council, I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have far more amusing activities to spend my time on rather than conversing with you… Lena'.

**30 Minutes Later – _Newcastle, England_**

Sadir stood outside a small apartment in an unnoticed area of town, it was nothing special, being a gray, flat and unremarkable building, however he took out a key and unlocked the door. After discarding his school shoes, bag and the tie he detested so much, he began to walk towards and empty patch of wall, with a similarly Spartan gray colour to match the outside. _'Seriously, why would anyone invent a tie, knotting a piece of cloth right next to your throat? It's designed to be uncomfortable, not to mention potentially dangerous'. _Reaching the wall, he extended his thumb to a section of wall the appeared to be a darker tone of gray, and a few seconds later heard the familiar tone 'User recognised as Sadir Menetal, access granted'. A roughly door shaped area of the wall which had contained the tone difference then slid into the floor, and Sadir stepped into a brightly lit room, due to the large number of computer moniters active inside. On the largest of these, a young man with smartly combed blonde hair, mischievous eyes, and wearing a clearly expensive black suit, with matching trousers, a white shirt and blue tie, grinned as he entered. 'Looking as ridiculous as ever I see, what with your messy short black hair, gray eyes that always look like you want to kill someone and shirt with no top button done, and a slouching pose'. Sadir acted as if offended, but there were the corners of a grin in his mouth if you watched carefully 'You know, Apple', Sadir said as sardonically as possible, 'Most people would consider those INTIMIDATING traits rather than ridiculous ones'. The computer face frowned for a minute, and then smiled, sighing 'I've told you a thousand times, Sadir, the name's Apollo, not Apple, and anyway, are you ready?'. Sadir considered this for a moment, then asked 'Well, in that case let's hear your report first, any problems?'. Apollo tilted his head, then replied 'Well, the English representative appears a slight bit more intelligent than we were expecting, however there should be no impedimental factors to our plan'. Sadir laughed upon hearing this news, a deep, throaty laugh that would seem more in place if given by a stereotypical movie villain, and then truly smiled, a smile that seemed dangerous, as if he was about to destroy everything around him. 'Excellent. In that case, Apollo, shall we begin?'


End file.
